A Quick Spiral Into Madnees
by Owl of the Pages
Summary: Madness is an ever present entity in the deepest and darkest recesses of Dr. Franken Stein's mind that lies in wait for its chance to cloud his thoughts and send him falling into insanity. It can take over in an instant, but then leave just as quickly leaving pain, blood, and gore in its wake.


**"A Quick Spiral Into Madness"**

 **A Dr. Franken Stein Short Story**

* * *

 **I do not own _Soul Eater_ or any of the characters**

* * *

 **Madness is an ever present entity in the deepest and darkest recesses of Dr. Franken Stein's mind that lies in wait for its chance to cloud his thoughts and send him falling into insanity. It can take over in an instant, but then leave just as quickly leaving pain, blood, and gore in its wake.**

* * *

 _*Pluck*_

 _*Pluck*_

 _*Pluck*_

 _*Pluck*_

The thick black string threaded through Dr. Franken Stein's pale skin as he sewed himself back together again after yet another experiment. Stein had done this so many times he had lost count long ago and the gentle tugging of a needle and thread running through his flesh was a familiar and welcomed sensation. His eyes remained hazed yet strangely focused as he worked over the fresh wound, still pink and raw from the incision he had made ever so careful across the inside of his left forearm. Stein needed to remain in control if his new set of stitches were to be perfect. Small trickles of blood ran their way in light streams to pool in the palm of his hand and he fought off the growing urge to dip the tips of his fingers into the scarlet liquid. Blood. It was such an intriguing substance. Thousands of little droplets of it pump through our bodies every day only to be shed at the slightest cut of the skin. Stein's once focused eyes followed thin trails in rapture. He didn't want to look away from the blood that painted his arm in brilliant scarlet that lit up his eyes. He set his needle and thread down and traced a long finger up his arm to the line of fresh stitches.

 _*Ping*_

 _*Ping*_

 _*Ping*_

 _*Snap*_

Stein's fingernail tore and fidgeted with the thread until it unraveled, the skin around it going slack and exposing lines of muscle the scientist had been studying earlier. With one quick flick of his wrist, Stein tugged the rest of the thread from his skin and let it drop into the growing pool of blood on the floor. The wound opened to fully expose the muscle underneath that pulse and twitched in response to the cold, sterile air of the lab. Stein sat transfixed by the marvel that was the interworks of the human body and a grin slowly began to tug at the corners of his lips. Jabbing his hand into the wound, he felt around the slick flesh and watched as it coated his hand further in blood. Red stained the arm of his pristine white lab coat and a giggle rose up in his throat from the body racking pain. Many would assume that the pain would be enough to snap anyone out of such a state as Stein had found himself in, but the opposite couldn't have been truer. The pain clouded his mind and fed the madness within him that was ever starving to take control and whisk him away into a surreal world where blood, pain, and one's darkest desires reigned supreme.

Removing his hand from the aching wound, Stein retrieved his beloved scalpel. The glittering metal instrument quickly became sticky with blood as Stein gouged deeper into his arm to reveal the structure of tendons and bone. His giggles had transformed into chocked laughter that erupted from deep in his throat and echoed off the walls and ceiling destroying the eerie silence that had hung in the air until now. The rank smell of blood was thick in the room and it only served to drive him forward in his gruesome and gory work. It didn't appear that he would stop until he had flayed his arm up to the shoulder, but eventually a swirl of dizziness began to counter the madness that had taken over. He had lost a lot of blood. It painted the walls and stained him from head to toe. The insane laughter turned into deep and tired pants and Stein came to enough to finally see what he had done to himself.

The incisions were deep, but Stein's trained hand had kept them from being too crude and damaging. He suspected he had severed a nerve in his upper arm for the limb had gone limp in his lap and the pain was nothing but a dull throb in his shoulder. Using the hand he hadn't mangled, he turned the screw in his head five times until he heard a click. The remaining fog of madness in his mind retreated back into the recesses of his mind. The madness was always present, but now he was the one in control and he had quite a mess to clean up. Letting out a low sigh, he pushed off from his worktable and rolled over to acquire metal sutures from his storage. He would need more than a string of thread to repair this. Once he had what he needed, Stein set to work again as calmly as if his little slip had never taken place. It was just another day in his lab.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading the first short story I've decided to post! I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave me any comments you may have!**

 **-SheWolf1616**


End file.
